


Come Clean

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmauld Place is finally clean. Written for the prompt of "Grimmauld Place."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for HD LDWS on LJ. JK Rowling owns the world and characters, I just like to play with them.

Harry opened the door to number twelve Grimmauld Place with trepidation, braced to hear Walburga’s strident shrieks. It never seemed to matter whether she was curtained away or not: she knew when Harry set foot in his home.

Silence.

In the distance, footsteps came down the stairs, descending at a stately pace. Harry glanced over, waiting until Draco came into view before he spoke. “You asked me to meet you here.”

“I did.” Draco smiled, thin and polite. “The job is complete, two days early and several hundred Galleons under budget. This place should be habitable now.”

For the first time, someone had been able to clean out the dark artifacts, unexpected spells, and most importantly Walburga Black’s portrait from Harry’s home. “I’m impressed.” 

“Perhaps it simply needed the touch of a Black,” Draco murmured, smirking. “Or perhaps I am simply that brilliant.”

Harry moved past him, noting the silence of the steps, enjoying the lack of screeching about his tainted blood. He stopped on the step above Draco, turning as he grinned. “This is the sort of place I can see raising a family in.”

One pale eyebrow arched. “Is that what you intend to do, Potter? Raise a family?”

Harry shrugged, hands in his pockets. “Depends on what my husband has to say about it. He’s never mentioned wanting kids.”

Draco’s smile sharpened, quick and feral. “Always knew you were a pouf, Potter.”

One hand snaked out, Seeker quick, and gripped Draco’s neck, dragging him in for a bruising kiss. “You love it,” Harry murmured, between nips and kisses. “We’ll move in on Saturday. Can’t wait to shag you without Walburga screaming at us.”

Draco tugged Harry down the stairs with him, fingers deftly undoing his fly. “We don’t have to wait until Saturday for that.”


End file.
